<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do Dreams Go by FishinaBarrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235003">Where Do Dreams Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishinaBarrel/pseuds/FishinaBarrel'>FishinaBarrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishinaBarrel/pseuds/FishinaBarrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where do you think dreams go when they die?" </p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata with a curious glance upon hearing his question. "You mean after the people die?" </p><p>Hinata shrugged. He wasn't sure what he meant, exactly. The question had been mulling in his head for a while, lingering in the back of his brain. "Just... where do they go?" </p><p>"That's a stupid question," Kageyama gripped the volleyball in his hands, throwing it up and setting it to a vacant spot in the court. "They go with the people who dreamed of them, of course."</p><p>Hinata frowned, hearing the ball echo through the gym. "But what about the dreams? What happens when they die?"</p><p>His friend hummed, rolling his eyes, "Dreams don't die until you forget them. And if no one remembers it, did it even exist in the first place?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, Hinata asked, "What dreams have you forgotten?"</p><p>"Stop asking dumb questions. How the hell am I supposed to know if I forgot?"</p><p>"Oh yeah..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Do Dreams Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where do you think dreams go when they die?" </p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata with a curious glance upon hearing his question. "You mean after the people die?" </p><p>Hinata shrugged. He wasn't sure what he meant, exactly. The question had been mulling in his head for a while, lingering in the back of his brain. "Just... where do they go?" </p><p>"That's a stupid question," Kageyama gripped the volleyball in his hands, throwing it up and setting it to a vacant spot in the court. "They go with the people who dreamed of them, of course."</p><p>Hinata frowned, hearing the ball echo through the gym. "But what about the dreams? What happens when they die?"</p><p>His friend hummed, rolling his eyes, "Dreams don't die until you forget them. And if no one remembers it, did it even exist in the first place?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, Hinata asked, "What dreams have you forgotten?"</p><p>"Stop asking dumb questions. How the hell am I supposed to know if I forgot?"</p><p>"Oh yeah..."<br/>
_________________</p><p>The first time Hinata saw him, he was fifteen. They say that in your dreams, you only see people you've met before. His blue eyes and raven black hair were incredibly distorted, as though it was a reflection on a lake, a rock creating ripples and permanently altering the image. Nevertheless, Hinata was sure he hadn't met his soulmate before.</p><p>For the first few nights, neither of them said anything to each other. Hinata couldn't form any sentences, at least not any coherent ones. </p><p>And then, one night, Hinata had finally worked up the courage to ask the boy in his dreams, "What's your name?"</p><p>The boy must have answered, for Hinata saw his lips move. And yet, no sound came out. </p><p>He never asked again. </p><p>Instead, they talked about everything else. Hinata would tell him about his day, and the mystery boy would talk about his. And in his head, Hinata had given him a name. Aoi Mizūmi, blue lake. Or Aomi for short. The night he told his soulmate about it, Hinata was sure he heard something that resembled a peal of laughter from the other side. His heart fluttered, and he felt his cheeks warm at that. How stupid, falling for someone he'd never even met. </p><p>Aomizu said he’d also made a name for Hinata, Taiyō, Sun. Tai for short. Hinata felt warm inside, a very fuzzy feeling.<br/>
_________________</p><p>Hinata brushed the snow off the seat on his bike, hissing at how cold it was. "I hate wintertime." The snow was a constant reminder of how they would soon be graduating. Hinata and Kageyama would be left to go their separate ways.</p><p>Kageyama stood next to him, waiting for Hinata to unlock his bike. He'd been quiet all day, and as much as Hinata tried prying, he got no answers from his friend. There were dark bags under his eyes, and Hinata was sure he saw him napping during his study period. </p><p>He, himself, had been in an extremely sour mood the whole day. He’d had a fight with Aomi the previous week, and they hadn’t seen each other ever since. The first night he didn't see Aomi in his dreams, Hinata woke up feeling alarmed. He asked his mom what was going on, but she said she didn’t hear of it happening before. </p><p>Hinata cried that night. </p><p>Their fight had been stupid. Hinata had told him that soulmate dreams were dumb and useless, and his soulmate didn’t agree. That morning, Hinata woke up fuming. </p><p>“Oi, Hinata.”</p><p>He snapped his eyes up, noticing Kageyama’s glare. Looking back at his hands, he grimaced at the burning sensation. He’d been holding onto the lock for who-knew-how-long now. </p><p>“Hurry up, dumbass.”</p><p>Hinata pouted, pulling his back from the rack, “You’re so stingy today. I’ll have to start calling you Stingy-yama. Stingy-yama and Singyshima.” </p><p>Kageyama only pushed Hinata, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Hinata!” A voice called, and Hinata whipped his head, seeing Yachi running his way. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. “Can we talk for a moment?”</p><p>“Ah, Yachi-san! What is it?” His eyes perked up, glimmering with curiosity. </p><p>Yachi glanced from Kageyama back to Hinata, “In private?”</p><p>Huffing in annoyance, Kageyama walked away, “I’ll wait for you by the gate. You have ten minutes and I’ll leave.”</p><p>Hinata waved as Kageyama walked away. Yachi grabbed his arm, pulling Hinata out of earshot and speaking in a hushed whisper, “What was up with you during practice today? Did you and Kageyama fight? He was also out of his game, but I asked him about it and he just gave me this vague answer.”</p><p>Hinata shrugged, “It’s nothing, I just... Yachi-san, have you heard of soulmates suddenly disappearing?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yachi's eyes seemed to darken in concern. “Has something happened to your soulmate?”</p><p>Her reaction only made Hinata worry more. His heart ached. Had something happened? “I’m not sure. I mean, we had a stupid argument last week and then after that, I haven’t seen my soulmate. Do you think something’s wrong?”</p><p>Yachi's whole expression changed from worry, to surprise, to understanding, to something completely unreadable. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen my soulmate in a week.”</p><p>“No, no, before that.”</p><p>“I had a fight with my soulmate?”</p><p>“So that’s why...” Yachi dropped her voice, mumbling something incoherent to himself. </p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, no, nevermind that. I understand now. Thank you for your time, Hinata. You can go ahead now, you don’t want to leave Kageyama waiting, do you?”</p><p>Still confused about what had just happened, Hinata was left nodding as his friend walked away. The former slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his bike and walking it to the gate. If Kageyama took notice of his state, he didn’t mention it. They didn’t say a word to each other until they parted ways. Kageyama might have muttered a goodbye, but Hinata was too distracted to respond.<br/>
_________________</p><p>It was a surprise to have Kageyama call him in the middle of the night out of the blue. Hinata awoke because of the vibration of his phone on his nightstand, pulled out of yet another soulmate-less dream. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and pulled his phone, watching as it rang. He grumbled, swiping the screen and pressing it against his ear.</p><p> “Kageyama?”</p><p>The other end of the line stayed silent. Hinata frowned, pulling the phone away and double-checking that the call was still on.</p><p>With the moon dripping into his room, splattering rays of white across his hardwood floor, Hinata's mind wandered back to his soulmate, feeling a sudden pang of loneliness. He pulled the phone back to his ear.</p><p>And as if he could hear Hinata's thoughts, Kageyama asked, "Have you ever wondered about your soulmate?"</p><p>Hinata was left speechless. Kageyama didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"I mean, have you ever really thought about them? Really hard? Do you know who your soulmate is?"</p><p>Hinata hesitated before answering. Why did Kageyama suddenly care so much? "No, I don't. Do you?"</p><p>On the other side, Kageyama hummed in response. Letting out a huff, Kageyama let out a stiff "Goodnight."</p><p>And then the call ended.<br/>
_________________</p><p>It was a week before Hinata saw his soulmate again. </p><p>The light was faint, hanging upon the dull floor and walls. It was deserted save a small table at the ridge beneath the windowpane. </p><p>And then there was a glimmer, a glow of something different. Hinata's eyes were enticed up, almost inexplicably, watching a figure form before his eyes. His body shuddered with wonder and anticipation. </p><p>It was him, after all. Hinata let out a quivery sigh, feeling the spirits that had been plaguing his soul ultimately depart.</p><p>"Aomi."</p><p>The figure didn't respond, and yet he knew it was him. No words were required. Nevertheless, Hinata spoke.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The figure shimmered and Hinata took notice. "I'm sorry for saying what I said. I never meant to tell you that soulmate dreams were stupid. I didn't mean it! I just- Gwah, I really wish I could meet you already."</p><p>Silence befell upon them once more, but Hinata paid it no mind. His attention was trained upon the way the dust danced around in the light, creating life, gliding to a symphony only they would ever know. Plunging within the twilight only Hinata would treasure. </p><p>After eternities of untarnished secrecy, the flashing image finally addressed him.</p><p>"Wake up, Hinata."</p><p>And before he could protest, he already had. </p><p>Hinata awakened in a cold sweat, heart hammering vigorously against his chest. A strangled cry tried to declare itself, but it didn't make its way past his lips. </p><p>He looked at his hands, trembling as they clutched the bedsheets. Had he just imagined that? His soulmate, had he called Hinata by his name? But that would mean he knew Hinata. So then why didn't he come forward? Was he disappointed in Hinata? Did he not want Hinata as his soulmate?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn't fall back asleep that night.<br/>
_________________</p><p>The next day, Hinata went to school as always. But his mind was worlds away in that small moonlit room. His mind was searching for his soulmate in their lost conversations flowing through the breeze of time.</p><p>Even as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch, Hinata stayed put in his seat. He was too deep in thought to notice the familiar body standing by the door.</p><p>"Oi, boke! Why are you just sitting there?"</p><p>His head shot up, alarmed eyes landing on Kageyama. More specifically on his face. And the dark eyebags contrasting against his pale skin. How long had it been since he'd gotten a full night's sleep?</p><p>"Idiot, let's go eat lunch." </p><p>Hinata nodded, managing a faint smile as he stood, bento clasped tightly in his hand, "Yeah."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Hinata shrugged, not having enough words to express what he was feeling. What was wrong? Well, for starters, everything. His soulmate wouldn't talk to him, and after one month of no contact whatsoever, Hinata had only just found out that his soulmate knew his name. And that had to mean his soulmate already knew him. That he already knew his soulmate.</p><p>And yet, his soulmate wouldn't even meet him anymore. He had somehow found a way to completely avoid Hinata even in dreams, something never done before. So, clearly, there seemed to be an issue. But could it be that Hinata was the problem?</p><p>Kageyama flicked him on the forehead, snapping him out of his zone. "What are you thinking so hard about? Your brain isn't used to it, careful not to overheat it, it might explode."</p><p>Hinata weakly jostled Kageyama's arm, rolling his eyes, no true ill intent behind the action. Kageyama stumbled, and Hinata frowned. "Oh, did I push you that hard? My bad..."</p><p>And only then did he realize how frail Kageyama looked overall. His face was extremely pale, and there was a slight limp to his walk. His hands were trembling, and Hinata couldn't help but notice the eyebags highlighted beneath his eyes.</p><p>"It's fine, I've just-"</p><p>"Kageyama, when was the last time you slept? You just- you look tired. You can't play volleyball like that, the captain won't let you."</p><p>"It's whatever, Yamaguchi won't mind. Plus, we already finished the volleyball season."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Yamaguchi might not mind, but I will." Hinata grabbed Kageyama's sleeve, looking up at him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"</p><p>"It's none of your business. Stop nagging me like my mom."</p><p>"Then tell me what's going on!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, yeah?" Kageyama raised his voice, pulling his arm from Hinata's grasp. </p><p>His mouth hung open, trying to think of something to say. Kageyama beat him to it.</p><p>"Look, volleyball season is already over. We won't play again with each other. Next time I see you, we'll be on opposite sides of the court. So I don't think there's any need for us to keep on seeing each other."</p><p>Hinata could only stare as he watched Kageyama walk away. And then there was nothing he could see any longer, too many tears blurring his vision. He decided to skip lunch, not feeling hungry anymore. </p><p>The rest of the day went by, but Hinata couldn't pay attention to anything apart from the fact that his partner, his best friend, had just told Hinata not to contact him anymore.<br/>
_________________</p><p>	Hinata had a plan. He was going to avoid Kageyama until graduation, and then never look back again. He was going to ignore him for as long as he could. He was.</p><p>But at night, he couldn't help but shed a few tears. Hinata tried calling Kageyama for hours, but there was no reply. His heart ached. </p><p>Hinata fell sick for a week. And then he was graduating.<br/>
_________________</p><p>	With his struggles with Kageyama, Hinata had completely forgotten about his soulmate. And to say he was startled to see him there would be an understatement. </p><p>"Aomi-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata halted. The glimmering figure in front of him seemed to gain a more defined shape with each fleeting moment, the moonshine no longer flowing through it. Until he was standing in front of a familiar face. One he'd known and studied and gazed upon for years.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Kageyama coiled his arms around Hinata. He couldn't feel more than the phantom of his touches fluttering through his skin, like sparks on a match about to set off an explosion. Except the only collateral damage would be Hinata's heart bursting into pieces. </p><p>Hinata's breath was cut short. "Kageyama?" </p><p>"Please don't be mad."</p><p>"Why are you in my dream?"</p><p>"I've always been here."</p><p>"No, it was Aomi, he was the one who-"</p><p>And then it all made sense. There was a physical resemblance, sure. But how many people had black hair and blue eyes? And then there were the obvious signs. Kageyama's eyebags, his lack of sleep, would explain why Hinata hadn't seen his soulmate in so long. It would make sense of it all. Kageyama was Aomi. Kageyama was Hinata's soulmate.</p><p>"You're such an ass," Hinata sniffled, drying his eyes from the tears he hadn't realized started rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, too." He winded his arms around Kageyama.</p><p>And there, under the moonlight, Hinata and Kageyama held each other, wordlessly enjoying the comfort and closure it brought them. </p><p>"Hey," Hinata piped up after what felt like an eternity but could have been so much more. "I guess I really am your dream guy, huh?"</p><p>"Shut up," Kageyama's voice bore no malice and Hinata was sure he saw him smile ever so slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>